wu_dong_qian_kunfandomcom-20200216-history
Lin Ken
Lin Ken is a member of the Lin Family. He is the first son of Lin Zhentian. He is also the father of Lin Xia. He staid behind in Qingyang Town after the Lin Family moved to the Lin Clan.Lin Ken:【WDQK】Chapter 1301 – Qingyang Town Appearance Personality History Story Lin Family Competition Arc At the Lin Family Competition Lin Ken is the referee for the tournament.Lin Family Competition:【WDQK】Chapter 21 – Lin Yun Lin Zhentian wanted to stop the tournament after the fight between Lin Hong and Lin Xia ended in a draw. To his surprise Lin Dong said that he wanted to challenge Lin Hong. Which Lin Zhentian excepted.Lin Family Competition:【WDQK】Chapter 24 – Complete Victory To his surprise Lin Dong won. He then planned to intervene as the fathers of Lin Dong and Lin Hong intervened. Lin Zhentian however stopped the fight between fathers.Lin Family Competition:【WDQK】Chapter 25 – Accepting a Position Steel Wood Manor Arc Before going to the Lei Family Lin Zhentian tasked Lin Xiao and Lin Ken to protect Lin Dong at all cost. At the Steel Wood Manor they saw that the manor was guarded by Lei Nuo and Lei Ying.Steel Wood Manor:【WDQK】Chapter 53 – Steel Wood Manor After finding a Yang Yuan Stone lode, Lin Dong brought his father, grandfather and Lin Ken to the lode. Both he and Lin Xiao were digging a hole in search for the lode. They eventually found it.Steel Wood Manor:【WDQK】Chapter 58 – Lode Lin Zhentian dealt with one of the Demonic Black Steel Panthers. Lin Ken and Lin Xiao dealt with the other one.Steel Wood Manor:【WDQK】Chapter 59 – Killing the Panthers Two months later he received information that the Black Dragon Stockage are planning to attack their transport. This topic was brought up in a meeting. Lin Zhentian makes the decision to lead this transport himself and take Lin Xiao and Lin Mang with him. Lin Ken would leave behind in order to protect the Steel Wood Manor.Steel Wood Manor:【WDQK】Chapter 68 – Black Dragon Stockage Not much later Lin Dong realised that they are under attack. Lin Ken realised this as well. They saw that it was the Black Dragon Stockade. Lin Ken has sent word to the Raging Blade Dojo in order to sent aid. Lin Ken tries to reason with the bandits. however this failed. Yan Kuo went in to stop Lin Ken. He only saw Lin Ken as being a treat. So as long as he could keep Lin Ken busy, Wu Sha would deal with the scrubs.Steel Wood Manor:【WDQK】Chapter 69 – Calamity Lin Ken, like the others were shocked that Lin Dong managed to win against Wu Sha. However their shock didn't end there as they could see Yang Energy entering Lin Dong's body. The latter was advancing to Heavenly Yuan Early Stage. Lin Ken orders Qin Ying to protect Lin Dong at all cost as he is advancing.Steel Wood Manor:【WDQK】Chapter 71 – Breakthrough! After seeing that Lin Dong succeeded he was proud. The Black Dragon Stockage are trying to retreat. he saw that the Lin Family members were trying to go after the bandits, but Lin Ken gave the order not to pursuit them. The Raging Blade Dojo arrived but the battle was already won.Steel Wood Manor:【WDQK】Chapter 72 – Pushing back the Enemy Lin Ken invited the Raging Blade Dojo members into the manor as a show of hospitality. Shortly after they left. Lin Zhentian's group came back from their trip to Yan City. Lin Ken tells them that Lin Dong managed to defeat Wu Sha. What more he tells them that Lin Dong advanced to Heavenly Yuan Stage.Steel Wood Manor:【WDQK】Chapter 73 – An Enraged Lin Zhentian Lin Family Vs. Lei Family Arc Lin Ken was being notified that someone found something in the Steel Wood Manor. once he arrived Lin Dong was already inside. However they were shocked as Lin Dong started to absorb the Yang Energy. What more that he was fine after doing that. Lin Dong offers Lin Zhentian and the others to aid him in absorbing the Yang Energy.Lin Family Vs. Lei Family:【WDQK】Chapter 78 – Sharp Increase in Mental Energy While in retreat Lin Zhentian asked Lin Ken and Lin Mang to manage the Steel Wood Manor. Lin Zhentian needed all his time to make a breakthrough. On the other hand, Lin Xiao was now in charge of the rest of Lin Family businesses in Qingyang Town.Lin Family Vs. Lei Family:【WDQK】Chapter 79 – The Underground Bazaar Goals Locations *Qingyang Town Relationships Friends Enemies Possessions Martial Arts Skills Abilities Strengths Weaknesses Progression Fights 5 months and a half after Qingyang Town Hunt *Lin Ken (Heavenly Yuan Middle Stage) Vs. Yan Kuo (Heavenly Yuan Middle Stage):Yan Kuo Vs. Lin Ken:【WDQK】Chapter 69 – Calamity Draw.Yan Kuo Vs. Lin Ken:【WDQK】Chapter 72 – Pushing back the Enemy Appearances *Lin Family Competition Arc *Qingyang Town Hunt Arc *Steel Wood Manor Arc *Lin Family Vs. Lei Family Arc *Blood Cloth Sect’s Revenge Arc *Unexpected Alliance Arc Quotes Trivia The character is a reference to Abraham Lincoln References Category:Index Category:Male Category:Lin Family Category:Characters Category:Heavenly Yuan Middle Stage Category:Humans Category:Alive Category:Lin Clan